chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fexalere Calendar
Invented by the Karebrera to introduce a standardized timekeeping system into the galaxy, the Cordens Standardized Calendar or CSC is an attempt at allowing interplanetary data transfer with a universal system of dates. The system's reliance on the unique "phases" of the suns necessitates sizable conversion charts for manual translations of dates, but is nonetheless the most accepted system of timekeeping. The CSC consists of five "seasons," each consisting of three months, and five "cusp" days to denote the change. Each month consists of four six-day weeks, leaving the calendar at a total of 365 days, conveniently. The "seasons" are named for each planet in the system, their order reflecting the planets' distance from the suns. The CSC utilizes the day-month-year format. Cusp days are not given a month, and are instead numbered based on their location in the year. (1-XXXX, 2-XXXX, etc) Season of Hive '1: Rignin' "The Month of Rain." Those born during Rignin are said to be inclined towards energy and obliviousness. *'1-1, the Day of Greivances:' Meant as a way to resolve any arguments that have withstood the last year. Beat up your friends and family to work out the tension. Kanirineta holiday. *'7-1, Hemochromia Awareness Day:' An organized holiday to raise awareness of Chronal Hemochromia, in an attempt to raise funds to make life easier for those who suffer from the condition. *'24-1, Scrapmonger's Eve: '''A Hival celebration of the first colonies to begin armor construction, enabling the race's rise to its current status. '2: Oscir' "The Month of Dew." Those born during Oscir are said to be inclined towards caution and lethargy. *'1-2, Scrapmonger's Day:' The extension of Scrapmonger's Eve. Most new Many Minds come into existence on this day, as it is believed to be good luck. *'14-2, Heart's day:' A Karebrera celebration of the first successful heart surgery. '3: Dylsa' "The Month of Growth." Those born during Dylsa are said to be inclined towards willingness and foolishness. *'1-3, Sun's Light:' A Riaud holiday. The exact reasons for this date being a holiday are lost to time. *'8-3, Night's End:' A Lo'ana holiday, marking the anniversary of an ancient storm that blocked the sun for a solid week. '"1" Hival-Minloral Cusp' Those born during the cusp are said to embrace gentleness and inexperience. *'1, Black Ice:' A Riaud holiday. Believed to be a day of mourning. Season of Minlorem '4: Teyleniye' "The Month of Life." Those born during Teyleniye are said to be inclined towards charity and naivete. *'7-4 to 14-4, Machinist's Week:' A week-long celebration of craftsmen and factory worker Muztroj. *'23-4, Shoalkeeper's Day:' Viado's yearly celebration of the sacrifice of Shoalshaper Ahu. '5: Zemleniye' "The Month of Change." Those born during Semleniye are said to be inclined towards acceptance and vulnerability. *'11-5, Exchange Shutdown:' The once-yearly day that the Vuoder stock exchange does not operate for maintenance reasons. *'11-6, Whitecaps Day:' a Vuoder Black Friday equivalent, meant to encourage buying after the exchange shutdown. '6: Nepleniye' "The Month of Stars." Those born during Nepleniye are said to be inclined towards incomprehensibility and originality. *'1-6 to 6-6, Creator's Week:' a Kridhul week of holidays, dedicated to honoring the muztroj who gave them life. *'20-6, The Glory of Lights:' An undeciphered Mrazrak "holiday." Marked by glowing lights from every mrazrak settlement that flash and pulse in unison, even across planets. '"2" Minloral-Morgnan Cusp' Those born during the cusp are said to embrace helpfulness and selfishness. *'2, History Landing:' The anniversary Captain Saoinn's awakening in Cordens, marking the first recognized living human in the system. Season of Morgnis '7: Dashalm' "The Month of Suns." Those born during Dashalm are said to be inclined towards mirth and vengeance. *'4-7. The Unmasking:' Less a celebration and more of an anniversary. The date The Unmasking began. '8: Mawhlur' "The Month of Heat." Those born during Mawhlur are said to be inclined towards warmth and possessiveness. *'13-8, Retreat Day:' A Tocoamin holiday. Typically the hottest day of the year, Tocoamin do not leave their homes during this day, some refusing to even leave their shells, in an attempt to avoid the heat. *'18-8, Shoretide:' The annual "highest tide" for Imessolass. '9: Riahsahr' "The Month of Drought." Those born during Riahsahr are said to be inclined towards fury and passion. *'24-9, Last Dew:' The Rime-Ring Plains typically experience their last day of temperatures above freezing. '"3" Morgnan-Pentralan Cusp' Those born during the cusp are said to embrace zeal and emptiness. Season of Pentralis '10: Perrigef' "The Month of Chill." Those born during Perrigef are said to be incliend towards tardiness and temperance. *'4-10, The Corpsecall:' Considered the starting date of the Calendar Imperatix *'16-10, War's Start:' The officially recognized date that the war betweenThe Kinzran Alliance and The Caelex Empire began. '11: Fraeli' "The Month of Death." Those born during Fraeli are said to be inclined towards depression and resilience. *'1-11, Emperor's Day:' The Empire's officially listed date for The Pale Emperor's deathday. '12: Lutequa' "The Month of Cleaning." Those born during Lutequa are said to be incliend towards self-improvement and meddling. *'12-12, Darkness Falls:' Riaud holiday. Details have been lost to time. '"4" Pentralan-Volipatrian Cusp' Those born during the cusp are said to embrace tenacity and distance. Season of Volipatria '13: Pyago' "The Month of Stillness." Those born during Pyago are said to be inclined towards melancholy and patience. *'2-13, Publisher's Voice Day:' Astale celebration of the printed word. All printed works are either heavily discounted or free on this day. '14: Nimgus' "The Month of Snow." Those born during Nimgus are said to be inclined towards aloofness and wisdom. *'9-14, Wretched Feast:' A Mehit Nang holy day, giving thanks to The Elder Vale. Name given by other races for Nang eating habits. '15: Gomones' "The Month of Ends." Those born during Gomones are said to be inclined towards pessimism and determination. *'24-15, Endings:' Riaud holiday. Represented on calendars by a single eye. '"5" Volipatria-Hival Cusp''' Those born during the cusp are said to embrace humility and vulnerability. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Terms